


Choking on More Than Pride

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All of this is so unhealthy please don't do this, Beating, Blood, Boot Worship (Kinda??), Consentual Abuse, Its not really abuse or beating I just couldn't think of what the hell to call this shit, Jack asked Gabe to punch him in the face once and it just escalated, M/M, Make Jack Morrison Suffer 2k16, Pain Kink, Violence, is that even a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What the Strike Commander does on his days off is completely reasonable, thank you very much. Even though it usually ends with a two day stay in the medical ward.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly,,,,just,,,, I really wanted to write jack getting beat up. Orginally it involved a lot more reaper and 76 but then I just had to make it snarky so now it's pre-overwatch again. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

It was hilarious, really. 

The fact that Jack Morrison- the golden poster boy of Overwatch, the one who everyone knew and loved- enjoyed getting the shit kicked out of him by the commander of Blackwatch on his downtime.

He was such a slut for a little roughing up. 

Well, a lot of roughing up- the bloodier, more abusive and bone-cracking the better- as Gabriel had learned through their many visits.

This was one of such visits. They'd holed up in the basement of an abandoned house not far from the watchpoint, far enough away and isolated that no one would hear them. Gabriel had shown up in full gear. Jack particularly adored the way his regulation armored boots felt smashing into him.

It hadn't taken long in their one-sided mock fight for Jack to go down, and he was on the floor, barely holding himself up by his elbows, staring at Gabe.

One of his eyes was swollen shut and already purplish-red, matching the prominent bruise embellished across his left cheekbone.

His other eye was open wide, unfocused, wild. Shockingly blue in contrast to the blood streaking his skin and the blonde hair strewn across his face.

His nose had obviously snapped a while ago, spraying a crimson mess speckled with whiteish bits of cartilage across his face, dripping into his open, panting mouth and mingling with the trail of drool sliding off his swollen and split lips. 

"Gabe- _more_ -" He croaked, shakily turning his head to the side and spitting a glob of pink on the floor that may of contained a shattered tooth.

Gabriel chuckled, lording over the crumpled form of his comrade, his lover, his punching bag, and kicked him again. 

A sickening crack rang out the solid metal toe of the his boot impacted with Jack's chin. 

His head snapped back at a dangerously unnatural angle, his head colliding hard with the floor as his arms gave out, collapsing beneath him.

A broken groan crawled its way out his aching chest, red pouring out of his mouth and puddling on the floor. He'd bitten his tongue, maybe in half.

"Whore." Gabriel said, grinning, and turned him over with his foot like a piece of roadkill, ignoring his sharp, wheezing intake of breath.

" _My_ whore."

He stomped down on his neck, and Jack finally screamed, abruptly cutting off it with a croak as his windpipe was forced shut. 

It was music to Gabriel's ears. 

He leaned over casually, studying Jack's bloody face with a bemused, almost appreciative gaze, a smile quirking his full lips and lovingly running a finger over his sticky cheek. 

Jack gurgled, choking on his own lifeblood as he tried to gasp for air out of his crushed throat, hands clawing at Gabriel's boot. 

"You want me to stop, Morrison?"

He shook his head instantly. Desperately. Asking for more and less and none and all of it at once.

"Good boy." Gabe purred.

This was going to get a lot more fun for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to everyone who left kudos(es?) on the last fic, I really really appreciate it!
> 
>  
> 
> If any of y'all feel the need to pester me about gore-y terribleness or monster people, I'm on tumblr at spoonishlyLording.
> 
> Update:  
> 500 HITS. 28 KUDOS(es???). HOLY FUCKING SHITBISCUTS Y'ALL. 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH JEEZ
> 
> Double update:
> 
> THE NUMBER OF KUDOSES AND SWEET COMMENTS IS OUT OF THIS WORLD AND MY SENTIMENT STILL STANDS: holy. Shit. Biscuits.


End file.
